Con tutto il cuore
by IrishGirlLyra
Summary: 7th years Jo, Wesley and Colum are in for a bumpy ride this year. This is my first story, so it might not be the best. Thanks!


The common room was relatlvely quiet that morning. Normally people would have been exicted to go to Hogsmead, but it was raining, so you really couldn't expect much out of it. It was all completely mundane. Quills were scratching parchment quickly, so the person could get done that much faster, girls were gossiping about who snogged who in a broom cuboard last weekend, and most people were dozing off on the plump red couches, waiting for the clock to strike 10:00 so they could go down and meet the teachers at the gates of Hogsmead. It actually was quite peaceful, what with the crackel of the fire and the pitter patter of rain on the large windows.

But, the main characters of our story were talking in hushed tones on the bay-window seat. There were three of them. Two boys and a girl.

The girl, who was gestering widly probably telling her account of some wild tale, was quite pretty. She wasn't a model, but she sort of gave off this glow of intrigue. Like you knew she was interesting. Her hair, that was a platmium blounde, alomst white, was tied up in a messy bun. Her turquoise eyes sparkled with mischief, making you think that the story that she was telling was one about trouble making. Her skin was creamy, not pale but, not at all tan. She was wearing muggle clothing (as all students do on Hogsmead weekends), a white wool turtle neck with worn and fadded jeans and she was barefooted. The only thing abnormal about her appearence with the tiny diamond stud nose ring. She was know for a couple of things, one being her nose ring, some others being her ability to make a boring story like how she had to walk threw every single greenhouse to find the Professor sound like a wild action story. She was also known for her convincing lies. On many occasions she and her friends had gotten caught doing something against school rules (and sometimes the law) and she had lied and manipulated her way out of it. She hated doing this, and she only did it when they were in trouble.

The two boys were sitting opposite and beside the girl. The one beside her was tall. Anybody could see this even if he was sitting down and slouching (for which the girl constantly scolded him.) He had dark chocolate colored hair that fell like fringe over his gold eyes. He was the tannest out of the three. Mostly because he spent his entire summer swimming. He was wearing a navy hooded sweatshirt with no writing and some jeans. You could tell just by looking at him that he was quiet. What you couldn't tell by looking at him that he was extremely gentle. His best subject was Care of Magical Creatures, and he astounded the professor and all the students daily on how all the animals trust him. When they studied Unicorns, the foal that all the girls were petting only looked at them with 'get away from me' written all over his face, but when he came up to him, the Unicorn nuzzled his hand lovingly. He was made fun of for quite a few days by the other guys, but he ignored them, like he always did. When the girl first saw this strange behavior from the animals he was around, she said he reminded her of Dickon from _The Secret Garden_.

When ever the girl made this compairison, she couldn't help think about how her other best friend reminded her of Colin, from the same book. He was fiercely determined when he got his mind set on things. He also was quite funny, but in the sarcastic cynical way. She also thought he looked like him, very skiny, and black hair. He had a altogether good reputation, and he got asked out on many dates, but he hardly ever accepted.Now he was asked out no more, when he found the perfect girl, a Hufflepuff that he met in Potions (his best subject). Her name was Cressida Parkinsons. She was a half-blood so she knew much about both worlds. If you were a sappy romantic then you could say that they were soul mates. They had been dating for 3 years (since 4th year).

"... and then he said 'You have no idea what I have been through so dont act like you do', and then, just like that he shot him. Square in the forhead. It was horrible." Josaphine ("My friends call me Jo.Well, actually they usually say "Hey you," but I like to think that they know my name...") O'Hara shook her head with dismay like she knew Ben, the guy in the book she was reading and the one she was telling her friends about.

"Jo, why do you read that stuff, you know it will just depress you, and they we have to hear about it, they it depresses _us_. Its like some horrible cycle." Said Colum Patricks, the black haired one.

"I'll secound that lets talk about something else like..."

"Quidditch?" Colum interuppted Wesley causing Jo and Wesley to groan. That's all he wanted to talk about. He saw the looks on there faces and said, "Well, it's not my fault that my best friends are some of the most unathletic people in Hogwarts..."

Wesley rolled his eyes and Jo said "Col, nothin's every your fault. Now boys, you'll have to excuse me... I have to go to the loo." she slid out of the window seat and started towards the 7th year girls dorm.

Later...

"STUDENTS! Get a hold of yourselves! This is not the carnival. Lets have a little organization!" Mcgonagall nearly shreaked.

"Its more like the 3rd and 4th years causing all the trouble...they're all hyper, look at them." Colum said to Wesley, pointing to a group of 3rd years who were talking in loud voices and gestering with there mittened hands.

"Bloody migets..." Wesley checked his watch. "Where is Jo. She said she'd be here 15 minutes ago. Proabably off somewhere snogging Graham. Did you see the way he was looking at her during Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Oh, well, you know me. I love the bad boys. And, Wes, we don't like potty mouths around here." Then Jo, in all her bundled up glory, strolled up to the boys just in time to here what Wesley had to say. She of course was being extremly sarcastic about bad boys and not liking potty mouths. She had on a thigh length leather jaket with a white wool scarf, and gloves to match. " And, for the last 15 minutes I was talking to Madame Hooch. She told me to tell Colum that he had to increase team practices to at least 3 times a week. She has been noticing some one is a Quaffle Hog, and she thinks that you should learn how to work together as a team. Now, imagine that. Colum Patricks being a Quaffle Hog. Who would've guessed it?" She said to Colum with the same obvious sarcasm.

But before Colum had time to reply the crowd started pushing threw the gates.

"Some people are such _arses_!" Wesley proclaimed in annoyed voice once they had gotten in the gates, and all the students spread out.

Now I hate it when people say this but:

Please Review!

Alyssa-


End file.
